


Double the trouble

by TomEn



Category: Kämpfer, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Black Character(s), Blackmail, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Discord-discussion based porn without plot with two gender bendering beauties. Do not expect anything else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Double the trouble

"How's my favorite girl doing?" asked the fat, black bully, grinning as he groped Ranma's ass, covered with low cut shorts.  
"I'm... fine..." redhead said, even if inside she was boiling with anger. She was humiliated to the core by the fact that she was in his power, almost unable to resist.. She had always sought after a single thing: to be a manliest guy around. But because this bastard discovered Ranma's secret, he made this hot redhead be his "girl".  
"And how's my other favorite girl?" he asked again, with his hand caressing Natsuru's flat belly, exposed thanks to her very short and very tight-fitting light blue blouse, which brought attention to her hourglass figure.  
"F-fine..." blue haired girl answered quickly, disgusted by his touch yet afraid to resist. She blushed, trembling as the fat man kept touching her. As a boy, Natsuru always wanted to be a handsome pal who makes girls look at him. Somehow, this black dude managed to learn his secret and make his kampfer change permanent.  
"Good bitches. Come and give daddy a nice kiss" said the black bully, a big grin adorning his face as he brought Ranma closer to him. Before the defeated redhead could do anything, he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth and squeezing her tightly, pressing her round, soft breasts against his chest. She squirmed as he kissed her, but couldn't resist much against his brutal strength.  
"Now, that was good" he said, breaking the kiss. "Now you, Natsuru" he brought her closer and started to lick her face, until he finally gave her another long, sloppy kiss with a lot of tongue play. In the meantime his hands ran all over Ranma's voluptuous behind, caressing her soft flesh as his hands explored every inch of her perfect body. Her face was red as a brick.  
"You like kissing, girls?" he asked after breaking another kiss.  
"Yes" Ranma answered quickly, to not give him any reasons to punish her.  
"Yes... yes..." Natsuru replied, strings of the bully's saliva still hanging from her face and lips.  
"So, how about you explore the new possibilities this body gives you~" he said as grabbed their heads and brought them closer, forcing both to kiss each other. Their eyes went wide open in surprise, but they couldn't act on it, since they were afraid to anger their black, fat master. He enjoyed watching them make out, smiling and groping their increasingly aroused bodies. Finally, he moved them away, watching as a string of saliva was the link between their lips.  
"What a bunch of horny sluts" he said with a smirk on his face as he took his shirt off. „Hot bitches pretending to be a boys. Come on, you know what to do, Natsuru" he ordered, laying on the messy bed. Natsuru, grimacing with disgust, climbed on the bed and started to kiss his hairy chest and fat belly of the black dude.  
As the blue-haired beauty continued pleasuring her fat master, he pointed a poignant finger at the red-haired one. "Come on, Ranma, your job waits down there" and with the same finger, he pointed between his legs. Ranma clenched her fists, but did what she was told, the wet sounds of slurping and sucking following soon after, echoing in the room.  
The fat bully groaned as the two girls worked hard to please him. "Ohhh... oh yess... that's good... man... you're both pro sluts..." he moaned, placing his palm on Natsuru's head, patting her blue hair. "You, Ranma... don't forget 'bout my balls" he said. Ranma had no choice but to take his big, hairy balls to her mouth and lick them thoroughly. Soon, she returned to sucking his big, black cock, as Natsuru worked on the bully's nipples.  
"Ohhh... I'm going..." he made a small groan, shooting his load inside Ranma's mouth. "Don't... swallow..." he said. Ranma's cheeks ballooned, filling to the brim as she struggled to maintain his cum inside her mouth, some dripping down through the corners of her lips.  
"Come on, share it with your little lesbo friend~" he commanded, with Natsuru and Ranma meekly following suit, kneeling on the bed, snowballing his sperm. The shared his cum till he nodded and both swallowed their parts. "Ah, that's my girls, loving their master's sperm" he smiled. "Now, panties down and on your place". Ranma and Natsuru took their places on the bed, with panties down to their knees. The fat man approached them, enjoying the view of their round asses up in the air. They started to moan as he used his fingers to probe their pussies. "Oh yes, nice, tight and wet pussies. Just begging to be nailed". He grinned, fingering their twats for a bit, till both girls squirmed and moaned loudly, their love juices dripping down their long, slim legs.  
"So, who's going to be nailed here..." he asked, toying with Natsuru's pussy before moving to Ranma's. "You're both hot and wet, babes" he said as his hands molested them at all times.  
"But I think Ranma's moans are more welcoming" he smiled and with one, swift move, he thrusted his throbbing, ebony penis into the redhead's cunt.  
"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" she cried as she was penetrated. The fat black man smiled and started fucking her, the helpless redhead moaning and squirming as she struggled to take in his cock, him enjoying her every cry and moan. His black cock continued to relentlessly fuck her, with deep thrusts that reached all the way to her core.  
"Don't think I forgot about you, Natsuru" he said, using his hand on the blue haired girl's pussy, fingering her mercilessly. Soon she joined Ranma in their own little concerto of loud moans.  
"Come on, moan for me, girlies" he groaned, fucking Rama and fingering Natsuru. Both „girls” had little choice, since their bodies were betraying them. They cried like a pair of horny sluts, the fat man still pleasuring them with his fingers and cock. Their sexy bodies, lewd moans and tight pussies gave him little chance. It didn't take long before he exploded deep inside Ranma, filling her womb with his sperm. Ranma and Natsuru came simultaneously, crying as they climaxed together.  
The fat man's cock shot the remains of his sperm deep inside Ranma, then taking his cock off her well fucked twat. Her juices, mixed with his semen dripping from her pussy.  
"Wonder if you'll get pregnant today, Ranma" he said with a big, devilish smile on his face, slapping Ranma's ass. She grimaced, afraid of the idea, but didn't dare reply to him.  
"I have some gifts for you here” he said, as he opened a drawer, grabbing and tossing them two sets of lingerie. The one he gave to Ranma was white and red striped, while Natsuru's was red and white."Why don't you try it out now?”  
Both girls quickly dressed in their new panties and bras, not keen on angering their fat master. They posed for him as well, as he sat on his bed, enjoying the gaze of the two pretty girls striking poses in their sexy, striped lingerie.  
"You look great. For being such a pair of good sluts today, I will be a kind master for you, babes” he smiled." You are allowed to spend three days of the next week as a boys. But...” he continued. "But... you are not allowed to wear any other kind of underwear, do you understand?”  
"Yes, master” they answered, blushing as they realized what was his plan. Even when they were boys, they had to wear this sexy, girly lingerie as a remark.  
"Come on, show me your gratitude properly” he waved his hands. Both girls, dressed in their striped lingerie, approached him, sat on his lap and started to share long, wet kisses with him.  
Finally, he allowed them to dress in their clothes. Ranma wore knee-high socks, low cut shorts and a white blouse with "Daddy's girl” written on it. Natsuru had fishnet stockings, black mini dress, short blouse with "Hooters” on her big breasts.  
And with embarrassed expressions on their faces, they headed out, knowing that he'll call for them next week.


End file.
